A Dream is a wish your Heart makes
by Pretzel Face
Summary: Don't read this fic. Was my first FanFic and well, Lets just say begginers luck isn't a thing I'm blessed with. Thanks for those of you who reviewed though! x
1. Just the beginning

**Summary: Kagome's been dreaming about Inuyasha, but being the clueless Hanyou he is, Inuyasha hasn't noticed Kagome acting differently. Leading to some very awkward and blush worthy situations for Kagome! InuKag some MirSan**

**Disclaimer: I, Pretzel Face, Do not own Inuyasha. If I did Kagome would have given up on Inuyasha and began a love affair with Pretzels.**

**My first ever chapter of anything guys! Im so proud! hm.. I believe I owe myself a Pretzel.**

* * *

The sun had long set in the Feudal Era, leaving Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, and a certain lecherous monk in darkness. 

All were not-so comfortably lying around the glowing embers of a fire, which Inuyasha was incessantly poking at with a stick.

Inuyasha was the only one left awake now, he watched as the ash flew into to the wind. The glow reflecting of his shimmering golden orbs.

He watch as Kagome shifted in her sleep, rolling on to her side. She was clearly uncomfortable.

_Heh It's her fault were out here anyways! She's so stubborn sometimes._

She rolled over once again, this time she was getting dangerously close to the fire. Inuyasha stuck his leg out almost instantly to stop here from rolling head first into the flames.

Kagome felt the sudden softness and warmth of whatever was so close to her cheek (Inuyasha's leg) and instantly latched on.

_Eh?!_

Inuyasha tried to ease his leg out of her grasp. But Kagome, unwilling to let go of her substitute pillow, just cosied up to it even more.

_Argh… Kagome!_

Inuyasha shook more vigorously, Ignoring the burning flames next to his foot.

'Let GO you stupid WENCH!' He shouted ignoring the sleeping people around him.

He yanked his foot out from under her and Kagome landed head first in the dirt.

'Mmmf' She mumbled into the dirt.

Inuyasha flinched. '… oops.'

Kagome sat up fast. Her eye twitched as she turned her head towards Inuyasha furiously.

In an instant Kagome was towering over Inuyasha, who rose his head to meet her gaze.

It was obvious. She was pissed.

'Inuyasha! What did you do that for?!'

Sango awoke to see Inuyasha and Kagome staring angrily at each other. Deciding this was something she didn't want to get involved in, she quietly laid herself down and went back to sleep un-noticed as the couple continued to argue.

'Are you telling me you wanna roll into the fire?!' Inuyasha fired back defensively.

'Well you could have been a bit more gentle about it!' Kagome continued

'Hey! It's **your** fault! I'll let your hair **burn** next time!'

'Ugh!' she screamed in annoyance ' **Good Night** InuYasha' She huffed.

She curled up defiantly next to the fire once more determined to get some sleep before tomorrow.

Inuyasha couldn't help but notice how close she was to the fire once again.

_What's with that girl does she do this on purpose or is she just dense?_

'Hey..' he started cautiously. She Ignored him closing her eyes tighter.

_What does he want now?!_

He was getting impatient now. He didn't like being ignored.

'Oi **wench**! You wanna get burned do ya?!' He hissed out.

'Well there's not a huge amount of **room** here Inuyasha!' She snapped back indicating to the cramped space they were all sleeping in.

He sighed in a annoyance. He dragged her up by the collar of her uniform and plonked her down next to him.

'Now lay down and shut up.' He said as he resumed poking the fire with his stick.

'Hmph… Fine.' She muttered in defeat.

It wasn't long before she was sound asleep curled up to Inuyasha, her head resting on a tiny bit of his red robe.

A small smile crept upon her lips as she dreamt.

When Kagome awoke Inuyasha was already gone.

She sat up and shielded her Eyes from the sun. Shippo and Miroku were still asleep.

_I wonder where Inuyasha went._ She thought Silently to herself. Then blushed as images of her dream last night flashed into her memory.

She nudged Sango. Who instantly groaned, muttering some incoherent crap about violent Llama babies before shaking uncontrollably.

Kagome rolled her eyes.

'Wake _up _Sango! It's me! **Kagome**!' Kagome whispered, whilst shaking Sango mercilessly.

'Oh, Hey Kagome.' Sango replied sleepily, yet loudly.

'Shhhhh!' Kagome hissed. Pointing to Miroku who was still fast asleep. 'Maybe we can sneak off to the hotsprings' She whispered excitedly winking at Sango.

Sango smirked and they silently grabbed their things and Kagomes backpack.

Shippo stirred and awoke to find kagome prodding him in the stomach. He sat up.

'We're going to the hotsprings' she whispered. 'Keep an eye on Miroku for us kay?' She said nodding toward the sleeping lecher.

_He looks so harmless when he's a sleep. It's a shame he's such a pervert._

_Where'd that insolent wench go? Inuyasha thought when he returned. _

He kicked Miroku violently completely disregarding the fact that he had been blissfully asleep.

'Gah!' The monk yelled in shock. He rolled over clutching his side.

'But Sango! It was a compliment of your womanly shape!' he automatically responded.

'Oi Monk! Where's Kagome and Sango?' Inuyasha yelled in his ear.

Startled, Miroku looked around wildly. 'Huh?'

'They went to the hotsprings.' Shippo interrupted.

_Again? Geez what is up with women? _Thought Inuyasha

Whilst Miroku just stared into space his eyes glittering at thought of two beautiful maidens splashing around in the lake.

'heh hmmm hee hee' He giggled pervertedly before Inuyasha thumped him over the head. Smashing miroku's face into the floor.

He started to get up. But Inuyasha promptly sat on him to prevent him from doing so.

'Don't even think about it.'

'But you want to get the shards as soon as possible right?' Miroku began writhing underneath his tremendous weight.

'Yeah, So what's your point?'

'My point, Inuyasha, Is we can't do that whilst the girls are faffing about in the hotsprings can we?' He wheezed out.

'No way. Nah uh, there's **no** chance of you gettin' **me **to go down there a peek on the girls and risk getting' sat by Kagome!'

After a few minutes of devious oersuasion on Miroku's part. Inuyasha was practically dragging Miroku and Shippo off to the hotsprings.

Not that Miroku minded.

**Meanwhile in the Hotsprings... **

Sango and Kagome had already got in the water and were thoroughly enjoying the warmth and relaxation.

Kagome was in the midst of explaining her unusual dream to Sango.

'But he was being so **nice **to me,' Kagome continued. 'and he was just so.. so ..' she blushed slighty. 'So.. **toned**,' she added referring to his manly chest.

'Well what did you expect. I mean dream Inuyasha does still hunt demons, right?' Sango smirked.

'but now I keep wondering, what Inuyasha's body **does** look like. for real I mean.'

Kagome turned away from Sango desperately trying to hide the blush that was threatening burn her cheeks off.

Sango just smirked knowingly once more.

_She **so** likes him._

'Well what's the big deal Kagome I mean you've seen Inuyasha half naked when he's been injured before.'

'But I never looked! I was a little pre-occupied with the excessive amounts of **blood **pouring out of him and trying to get him to **keep still**!'

'Well I still think I'm right about the demon hunter thing. He's got to be in pretty good shape, all that running around and fighting we do, I've lost alot of weight you know!'

'In that case **Miroku** must be in pretty good shape too...' Kagome said with a grin.

Sango flinched. Then blushed a little.

A rustling was heard from the trees and they both turned their heads sharply towards the noise.

'What's with this obsession that you gotta be **clean** all the time?' Inuyasha complained.

'You just get dirty again anyways! Might as well save some time.' He continued.

'Indeed It just one of lifes graces that we all should be thankful for.' Miroku began.

They reached a secluded area where the sound of a waterfall could be heard. They pushed their way through some stubborn foliage and reached the hotsprings where Kagome and Sango could now be seen clearly.

'Look! There's Kag-mmphh' Shippo yelled out before Inuyasha had grabbed him and forced his mouth shut.

Thankfully the girls had heard nothing.

In the safety of their trees the three listened intently to the girls conversation.

'...I've lost alot of weight you know!'

_Feh! what's with girls and weight they look fine to me!_

'Ah yes, she was looking a bit slimmer when I saw her here last.' Miroku nodded to himself. Seemingly deep in thought, before he realised he wasn't paying attention and immediatley went back to staring at the rare beauty in front of him.

Inuyasha stared at him in disbelief.

_Geez, how often does he **do** this?_ he thought to himself.

Inuyasha blushed as the Kagome shifted and the water level lowered. Revealing her womanly figure from the waist up.

Realising that was **Kagome** he was staring at, he turned around abruptly.

Hearing the noise the girls turned to stare directly at the trees that had been concealing them.

_Oh crap._

Kagome and Sango both exchanged looks.

'You don't think...?' Kagome began.

'No way, He's probably still sound asleep, Unless Inuyasha came back, but he would let him go spy on us right?'

Inuyasha felt a pang of guilt.

'Yeah you're right, Inuyasha wouldn't come down here anyway, He knows i'll just sit him if-'

She was Inuterrupted by a loud thud and the sound of many twigs snapping.

Inuyasha was face down in the dirt.

He groaned.

Then he realised what kind of situation he was in a stood up in a state of utter panic.

He looked round frantically. Horrified at the fact he was surrounded by woods yet there was no where to hide.

He turned to Miroku.

'Shit!! What do we-'

Miroku had gone.

_That damn monk!_

Deciding he had no other option. He ran.

' Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari!' Kagome screamed from the hot springs.

The chain around his neck dragged him to the ground again and again. **and again**.

Inuyasha's yelps and thuds instantly gave away his position.

This. was. **bad.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 is coming soon! I promise! It's not like i have anything better to do.**

**Thanks for reading! Please leave me tips on how to write a good fanfic and what to improve on. I really need your guys help!!**

**Pretzel Face x**


	2. Revelations

**Previously: Inuyasha was caught spying on Kagome. Though neither he nore Miroku were paying attention to what they were saying, Duh.**

**Disclaimer: I once again to not own Inuyasha. Just so you know. **

* * *

'**Inuyasha**…' Kagome said warningly.

He twitched from his dent in the dirt.

'I'm getting out of the water now. If you so much as **twitch **your head in this direction, I will sit you into **oblivion**.' She was obviously trying to calm herself, but the killing intent was still evident in her voice.

And Inuyasha picked up on it.

He had chanced fleeing the scene before and the bruises he'd gained as a result seemed a pleasant souvenir compared to what she might do if he tried it again.

**_Dammit. _**He could see know way out of this situation.

Kagome pulled herself out of the water and began to dry herself of. Muttering insults under her breath.

' Baka! Baka! **Baka**!!'

Then she froze.

She had been so furious with Inuyasha that she'd completely forgotten what she and Sango had been talking about. But now she was thinking clearly, a worrying thought crossed her mind.

How long had he been there?

_Oh my God what if he heard?_

Panic Stricken Kagome was practically hyper ventilating trying to come to the terms with the fact that Inuyasha had just heard her reveal the intimate details of her dream to Sango.

Sango was way ahead of her, her initial thought had been.

_Maybe now the Ignorant Hanyou will finally make a move on Kagome._

But realizing he had already resorted to spying on them, what if he took another leaf out of Miroku's book and decided to start uncontrollably groping her.

_Grrr… **men.**_

After suggesting to Kagome that maybe she should stay away from Inuyasha for a while. The two went back to camp.

Sango proudly dragging Inuyasha by the ear.

'Ow! Ow! **OOW**! Sango! **Let go**!!!' Inuyasha whined.

To Inuyasha's relief they finally reached camp. Where Miroku was happily seated, eating an instant cup of ramen.

'Oh, Inuyasha! Where have you been?' Chimed Miroku innocently.

But Sango was no fool. She knew he had been there. Inuyasha didn't even know the way to the Hot Springs by himself. **Someone** had to lead him.

And she was willing to bet any money that that **someone** was him.

But she didn't need to, Shippo's hand signals from behind Miroku's back were a bit of a give away.

Her eyes narrowed, and the pleased look on Miroku's face vanished. She lunged at him and he sprung off leaping around as fast as he could. Anything to avoid another beating.

He was pretty sure he would be getting one from Inuyasha later too.

The dark aura Inuyasha was emitting proved him right.

* * *

It was a warm evening and the group decided it wouldn't matter if they spent another night under the stars.

Inuyasha and Kagome hadn't spoken since the incident at the hot springs. Kagome had been avoiding him ever since. She didn't want him to confront her about her feelings.

It didn't occur to her that he wasn't even **aware** of them.

Neither was she for that matter.

She felt uneasy about sleeping in such close proximity to Inuyasha. But she couldn't protest now. The sooner she slept the sooner she could forget all about it.

* * *

Inuyasha once again found himself the last awake. He didn't mind though he was having fun thinking of all the sick ways he could torture Miroku yet none seemed satisfying enough.

_Let the punishment fit the crime_ he thought gleefully as he picture throwing Miroku into the hot springs full of Violent Feminist amn hating women. Who would no doubt beat him to death then save the carcus to do some kind of creepy ancient ritual on.

But the thought occurred to Inuyasha, that this was **Miroku** he was thinking about here. If those women were cute enough He'd probably consider it more a **blessing** that a punishment.

His eyes wandered around his surroundings he couldn't see much. His eyes fell on Kagome.

'…mmn' She mumbled.

He smiled to himself.

'nmm...But it's not like you haven't seen it before... Inuyasha….' She continued delicately.

Inuyasha didn't catch the first part. But she was never one to enunciate when she sleep talked.

She giggled a bit before rolling over onto her front, and Inuyasha was left wondering what she was dreaming about.

He made a mental note to ask her in the morning.

Maybe if he started the first conversation she'd forgive him a bit quicker.

But he never could be too sure with Kagome...

* * *

The next day wasn't much better than before, Whilst Kagome made a few Instant cups of ramen for the group. She and Inuyasha still weren't on speaking terms.

Inuyasha didn't like it like this. But apologizing wasn't his area of expertise.

Unable to bare the silence any longer, he spoke up.

'What have I seen before?' He blurted out.

He hadn't intended it to come out sounding so **stupid**. Or rushed. and he planned on it actually making sense. But it got her attention nonetheless.

'Huh?'

'Last night… You were -err- talking in your sleep.'

Imaged flooded into her head as she remember her dream.

'_Inuyasha…' She breathed out._

_She was holding his hand a guiding him to the hot springs where she began to undress._

_He turned around respectfully. She walked up behind him and kissed him on the back of his neck._

_He turned around and captured her lips with his._

'_It's ok Inuyasha' she mumbled ' it's not like you haven't seen it before.'_

Kagome blushed a violent shade of red.

_Oh please no! I said that out **loud??**_

Was her sub conscious doing this on purpose?

Was there someone up there that refused to give her a break?

'I – I err –' She laughed nervously.

Inuyasha, noticing the rising blush on her cheeks, stood up immediatley mistaking it for something more serious.

'Eh? Kagome? Are you ok?' He brought a hand to her cheek to feel the heat of her face. Worried she may have a fever.

More intimate images were flooding into her head uncontrollably.

_Inuyasha held a hand to her cheek. _

'_I'll protect you Kagome' He whispered into her ear before kissing her, only this time it was more passionate._

_She clung to him. Her heart beat was rising. Her hands slowly rose up to his neck wear they began playfully twiddling his hair._

_His hangs gripped her waist pulling her forward. Closer._

She couldn't think straight. He was so close to her. She held her breath unable to separate dream from reality.

Her thoughts merged together and Inuyasha seemed to be everywhere at once.

Then she passed out.

* * *

When she awoke she was in Kaede's hut. Sango was sitting not to far from her. No one else was in the room.

'My, my,' Sango taunted. 'Do reveal a lot in your sleep don't you.' She smirked.

Kagome groaned and held her head in her hands.

'What did I say?'

_Oh god please let it be something **insignificant**._

'Nothing I just thought I'd watch you squirm for a bit' she giggled. Then immediately stopped when she noticed the cold look on Kagome's face.

'It's not **funny**! I can't stop thinking about him! What do I do Sango?!' She whined.

'Don't worry. All girls dream about the guy they're crushing on at some point! They come and go. I wouldn't worry about it too much.'

Kagome raised an eyebrow.

'So… Who've **you** been dreaming about then?' She prodded curiously, as if it wasn't obvious.

Sango suddenly looked up a blush gracing her features.

'I knew it! You like **Miroku**! You've been holding out on me!'

'Only because I thought **you **were doing the same to me! I didn't realise you were actually **stupid** enough not to** realise** you liked Inuyasha!' She shot back defensively.

'I **don't** like Inuyasha!' Kagome yelled back defiantly.

'Then **I** don't like **Miroku**.' Sango pointed out calmly.

She knew Kagome had feelings for Inuyasha , she also knew Inuyasha was just as stupid as Kagome, and it could take him just as long if not longer to notice.

If they weren't going to do something about it themselves. She was just going to have to do it for them.

She left Kagome to sleep in peace, a small mischievous smile crept upon her lips as she shut the door behind her.

* * *

**Will someone review please? I feel so unloved. First Reviewer gets a pretzel?**

**Hope you guys like this chapter. I'd really like to hear what you think of this story I'm totally knew at this...**

**Pretzel Face x**


	3. Goodnight Kisses

**A/N: Thanks to all who are reading this. Please remeber this is my first story. I might write another one if you guys like it.**

**Reviews anyone?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. At least I'm not aware that I do.**

* * *

The group were on the move again.

Inuyasha was still shooting worried glances at kagome, he didn;t like it when she got sick.

Miroku was preparing to 'relieve' a household of an 'evil presence he' had sensed.

In return the family has offered to let them stay there for a night. As they showered Miroku with thanks and praise.

_At least theres no young women here for him to drool over._

'But there are only two rooms who's going to share with who?' Kagome spoke up.

'I'll sleep with Kagome!' Inuyasha replyed almost instantly. glaring at Miroku.

_I don't want him getting' too **friendly** with Kagome. _

He ocnvinced himself this was purely a protective thing over his shard detector.

Kagome blushed at his choice of words, and immediately began to dread the evening again.

Sango was smirked at Kagome. Who's blush rose to a boiling point.

_Looks like I may not have to do much after all._ Sango thought cheerily.

But the smile vanished when she felt a familiar hand grip her thigh.

'That means I'm with **you** my dear Sango,' He chirped. 'This would be a perfect place to began conceiving my child don't you agree?'

She twitched.

'**Houshi-sama**…' She said dangerously.

A familiar whack echoed threw the house.

Still, Miroku would rather be slapped by Sango for **necessary** pleasures.

Than beaten to a bloody mesh by Inuyasha for his previous offences.

It was going to be a **long** night.

* * *

Kagome entered the room, and set down her back pack.

_It's quite nice really._

She looked around some more, taking in her surroundings before Inuyasha interrupted her.

'What are you doin' that for? We don't got forever you know!' He yelled.

'Well we've got** all evening**! It's not like we're going **anywhere** until morning!' She shot back.

'By the time you get a move on it **will **be morning!' He continued rudely.

Kagome was about to continue yelling at the stubborn Hanyou, when her eyes fell on something behind him.

He turned around.

One bed.

_Heh! I wonder if Sango and Miroku's room is like this too. _He mused.

He didn't mind sharing a bed with Kagome. They shared pretty much everything anyway, and he figured it would stay that way until they found all the jewel shards.

His stomach tied to knots at the thought of Kagome leaving when they no longer needed her.

But he quickly dismissed it.

Kagome however, had lost all colour in her cheeks.

Indeed, someone up there really didn't like her.

**

* * *

****Meanwhile…**

'Get **off!!'** Sango yelled batting him off her leg with her fist.

'But Sango!' He pleaded.

She jumped onto the bed, he quickly followed.

'**No way**! There is not **one** chance in heaven that **you** are sharing that bed with **me**!' She refused.

He pouted.

'You would leave a poor monk like me to sleep on the floor whilst you blissfully dream the night away?'

She rolled her eyes.

_Does he think I'm stupid?_

'How cruel of you Sango…' He mumbled. Fake tears appearing in his eyes.

'**YOU ARE**-' she was cut off.

'**Osuwari!**' Kagome's voice could be heard from the next room.

Thud!

Inuyasha groaned.

'arrng…** WENCH**!! I AM NOT SLEEPING ON THE FLOOR.'

'**Oh yes you are**!! SIT BOY!'

His face slammed into the ground once more.

Inuyasha decided to give up before he made a hole in the floor and they all got chucked out. It was raining pretty bad outside.

'Ok-' He began, ready to give up the bed to Kagome.

'**SIT!**' She yelled again.

'I was going to let you have it!!' He shouted aggressively.

'..Oh…Thanks.' She mumbled.

'...No problem.'

She turned her back to Inuyasha as she began to get changed into her nightdress.

She had done this a million times before in front of him.

But suddenly he seemed very aware of her actions.

_Geez, what has that damn Monk done to me?_

He sat Indian style on the floor facing the opposite direction. A shadow of her undressing appeared on the wall in front of him.

He gulped.

Deciding he had to give into the temptation, he slowly inched his head in her direction.

Kagome was already changed.

He wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed.

He watched her clamber into bed. She pulled the duvet up over her and let out a silent breath. It was comfortable.

She felt a pang of guilt for Inuyasha on the floor. But she wasn't about to invite him to come share a bed with her.

It was already awkward for her with him sleeping on the **floor.**

She sighed.

It was going to be a **very** long night.

* * *

It was around Midnight.

Kagome had long succumbed to her fatigue and was blissfully asleep unware of anything or **anyone **around her.

Inuyasha watched silently as her body rose up and down with each gentle breath.

He inched closer to the bed.

_She's so cute when she's asleep. Less dangerous that way._

He lent over her sleeping form and gently pressed his lips to her forehead.

He lifted his head up and just looked at her for a few minutes.

He smiled to himself.

'Nmm..' She mumbled. 'nmmm.. Osuwari..' She whispered.

Before Inuyasha could register what was happening the rosary beads around his neck glowed threateningly before dragging him down right on top of Kagome.

She awoke with a start unable to breathe with the huge mound of Inuyasha lying on top of her.

She gasped.

seeing her open her mount and being pretty sure he was going to get sat again. Inuyasha did the only thing he could think of to shut her up.

Her eyes grew wide and Inuyasha forced his lips upon hers.

* * *

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed. It makes me feel all excited lol.**

**Not as much as Pretzels do though.**

**more please?**

**Hope you like it!**

**Pretzel Face x**


	4. Reality

**A/N: The last chapter is finally up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha is to good to have had anything to do with me.**

**Enjoy! x**

* * *

Her eyes grew wide as Inuyasha forced his lips upon hers.

Eh!? He kissed me!

'Eeep!' She yelped and jumped up out of her bed.

She stood slapping herself round the head.

'Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!' She told herself over and over.

Inuyasha stared at her in disbelief.

He grabbed her wrists to prevent her from losing precious brain cells, which it appeared to him, she seemed to be lacking in the first place.

'eeek!' She screamed again and pulled her hands close to her chest.

He frowned at her.

'Geez, I was just tryin' to get you to shut up! No need to freak out about it!' He yelled before stomping of to his side of the room.

He sat down defiantly and crossed his arms across his chest. Staring angrily at the wall.

It was at this point Kagome realized it was not a dream.

This was real.

Inuyasha had **kissed** her.

A blush tainted her cheeks and she brought a fingerto her lips.

_Inuyasha…_

She crawled over to him on the floor and kneeled behind him.

'Sorry…' She whispered gently in his ear.

He didn't move. He just glared harder at the wall in front of him.

_Like I care. It's not like I want her or anything. _He told himself firmly.

She hugged him tightly from behind. A bold move for her. But she figured he deserved it.

He was startled and it took him a while to register her delicate frame pressed against his back.

By the time he turned around she had already clambered back into bed.

He sighed.

_Kagome…_

He laid himself down of the floor his arms behind his head.

Before slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

When Kagome awoke the next morning. Inuyasha was asleep on the floor beside her. 

It wasn't often she saw Inuyasha so vulnerable and peaceful like this. She didn't have the heart to wake him.

_I'll just go and wake Sango and Miroku. We can eat breakfast and then we'll head out._

She silently crept out of the room and closed the door behind her softly.

Kagome open the door where her friends slept.

_I won't knock in case I wake them up._

But Sango and Miroku were already up when Kagome stepped into the room they sprung apart form each other.

Sango laughed nervously. 'Oh! Kagome! I didn't realize you were there!' She squeaked out.

'Good Morning Kagome' Miroku said calmly apparently amused by Sango's behavior.

Kagome gave them a quizzical look.

_Were they just…? _

She shook the impossible thought out of her head.

'Um, Inuyasha's asleep still, do you guys want to go and get some breakfast?'

They all knew Inuyasha didn't sleep much, but when he did he was out for a while.

They agreed and headed downstairs.

* * *

Inuyasha stirred, he twisted and turned on his uncomfortable patch on the floor. 

_Feh! So uncomfortable._

He sat up and rubbed his eyes like child.

_Yaaaawn_

He looked around. He was alone.

Still tired he stood up hazily..

His eyes drifted to the bed where Kagome had slept that night. It looked too cosy to pass up.

He drifted over to it and lifted up the covers.

He eased himself in and collapsed in a cushiony cocoon of duvet and warmth.

_mmmm…_

The smell of Kagome surrounded him and he breathed in her luscious scent.

_Kagome…_

He knew he was falling for her.

And to be honest, he didn't really care.

* * *

Sango and Miroku had been surprisingly silent through breakfast, Kagome had noticed them throwing each other mysterious glances across the table. 

_Hmm, what's with them?_

She shrugged it off. Enjoying her breakfast too much to care. She was getting a bit sick of ramen all the time. But Inuyasha insisted. It was his favorite after all.

It seemed the least she could do as he was saving her all the time.

They finished up and thanked the family for their stay. Before going upstairs to wake Inuyasha.

* * *

The three burst into the room preparing themselves for the tough job in front of them. 

Waking Inuyasha was never easy. It always left them with a few cuts and bruises.

'Ok how shall we do this?' Sango questioned.

'Can't you just sit him Kagome?' Miroku said hopefully.

'What good would that do, he is on a bed **stupid**, the mattress would just cushion his fall!' Sango Interrupted.

Miroku dramatically held a hand to his chest.

'Sango! You wound me with your words!' He said grandly.

'Well, Miroku if you go round that side and try to pull Inuyasha out of the bed and if me and Sango try and push him towards you. When he hits the floor he's sure to wake up.' Kagome said thoughtfully.

'Um.. Don't you think he'll be a bit pissed?' Sango pointed out.

'Well… we'll cross that bridge when we come to it.' Kagome decided.

Miroku walked over to Inuyasha who was sprawled out on the bed. He grabbed onto Inuyasha's Left arm and began to pull.

Kagome and Sango pushed from the opposite side.

He didn't budge. He merely shifted a couple of times and growled under his breath.

_Ugh! Come **on** Inuyasha! **MOVE!**_

Sighing, they tried a new approach. The girls lifted their side of the bed whilst Miroku tried to ease Inuyasha out.

Slowly Inuyasha began to roll off the bed.

But when they expected to hear the thud of Inuyasha landing on the cold hard floor, instead they heard a yelp and watched as Miroku disappeared underneath him.

The girls creeped round the bed and saw Miroku trapped underneath a sleeping Inuyasha. Who was cosying up to him.

Kagome stifled a laugh, whilst Miroku begged for some assistance. Sango just burst out laughing.

_I expected Houshi-sama to be tempted away by flirtatious girl but I never expected to have Inuyasha as competition! _She giggled to herself.

Miroku yelp as Inuyasha hugged him tighter. There faces were embarassingly close together.

Still giggling the girl help Miroku get the sleeping hanyou off him and with a mighty sturggle, eventually got Inuyasha back into the bed.

Their only choice was to let him sleep and leave the next day.

None of them seemed to put out by this, it was a nice place and the beds were comfortable.

...and both Sango and Kagome were secretly looking forward to spending the night with their sweethearts.

Who wouldn't?

* * *

When night time rolled around again that evening, Kagome couldn't help but notice the lack of complaining on Sango's behalf when it was time to go to bed. 

'It's getting kind of late you guys, I think we should turn in.' Kagome suggested.

Sango jumped to her feet.

'Yea, I'm really tired' she yawned.

Although she didn't really look tired at all.

They all went up to their rooms and Kagome was wondering if Sango had really convinced Miroku to sleep on the floor.

Because if Kagome knew anything, it was that the perverted monk didn't give up.

**Especially **when it came to girls.

* * *

Reaching her door, Kagome slowly entered the room, her eyes fell on the sleeping Hanyou on the bed. 

She crept over to his sleeping form on the bed.

_Aw, he looks so cute and cuddly. _

She'd never admit this to inuyasha of course who know what lengths he'd go to, just to proove her otherwise.

One of his arms was laying liflessly on top of the bed covers.

She slowly lifted up his arm and slipped in underneath it, placing his arm back down around her.

Her stirred a little and she prayed he wouldn't wake up.

He stilled again and she smiled to herself.

_Goodnight Inuyasha._

She had barely closed her eyes for a second when Inuyasha started twisting in his sleep.

She stared back at him, his face twisted into a frown.

Kagome stroked his forehead and the crinkles faded.

His eyes slowly opened to find her staring back at him.

'Kagome?' he said in a low growl.

'Shhh' she whispered. A strong blush tinged her cheeks.

She turned around in his arms and cuddled up to his chest.

Her scent made him feel uneasy. He already knew he wasn't going to get back to sleep now. So he just watched her.

Praying the morning wouldn't come too soon.

* * *

Kagome awoke the next morning in the arms of Inuyasha, the softness of his robe against her stomach. 

Noticing she was awake Inuyasha quickly began to pull his arm away.

But Kagome grabbed his hand and pulled it back around her.

She twisted in his arms to face him.

Her heart beat rose as she pressed herself against him.

She looked up into his golden eyes that twinkled in awe.

Unable to resist any longer he leaned his head towards hers and kissed her intensely, her arms rising up around his neck.

His tongue drifted over her mouth and she willingly parted her lips as he delved inside.

Her heart felt like is was going to beat out of her chest as he pushed her down against the pillow and hung over her.

That was when Kagome realized, that although she enjoyed her intimate dreams of Inuyasha.

The way she could smell his musky scent, feel his every touch, how every heart beat seemed to have surround sound.

What she liked most of all,

Was waking up to the real thing.

Because who needs fantasies?

When you've got Inuyasha!

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. It was my first one so I'm hoping i'll improve a little bit by the time I write another one!**

**Please review! please please?**

**Pretzel Face x**


End file.
